


Rabbit Friends

by ArcherUmi



Category: Fushigi na Tsuki no Yoru no Tobari | Tobari and the Night of the Curious Moon
Genre: Breast Sucking, Bunny Costume, Clothed Sex, F/F, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Hina wants Tobari to wear some bunny ears with her.





	Rabbit Friends

**Author's Note:**

> The other Tobari and the Curious Moon fic I wrote, inspired by some bonus art in the game. Written January 2019.

Tobari blushed as Hina slipped the bunny ears on to her head and adjusted them. "Come on, Tobari, cheer up; aren't these cute?!". Hina had already put the other headband on her own head, a pair of floppy white ears with a red bow tied around one, contrasting with the pointy black pair she had gotten for her. Come to think of it... They resembled Lucia and Farilina's ears, didn't they?

Seeing Hina wearing them, they certainly were cute, not that it wasn't still a little bit embarrassing. But, with just the two of them there, it couldn't hurt. She smiled a little. "Yeah... Yours look really cute on you too Hina."

Hina caught her off guard with a tight hug, and she tumbled back on to the soft mattress, it giving way and bouncing a bit as she flopped down with Hina beside her. Hina let out a giggle as the springs fluttered under them, her legs intertwined with Tobari's.

The soft rocking motion with Hina's leg in her lap and her arm draped over her chest piqued her interest, and she lay her hand on Hina's breast through her dress. She smiled back at her, a slight blush on her face, and slipped her arms under the thin red straps of the pink dress. Tobari helped her pull it over her head, and in turn Hina started to undo her shirt.

Hina got on top of her, reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra as Tobari pulled her skirt around her ankles. "You always like it when I play with your breasts, right Tobari?".

She nodded. Hina dipped her head, sticking out her tongue and licking a nipple. She went further, kissing and lightly sucking on it, feeling it get stiffer under her lips and hearing Tobari coo as she did. She moved upwards, Tobari's soft hands resting on her back and undoing her own bra as she gave her a kiss, her bare breasts now pressed against Tobari's. 

Tobari spread her legs a bit as Hina lowered her body, lapping at her nipples again and pressing herself against Tobari through their panties. She began to rock her hips back and forth, both of them feeling wet spots growing where their lips met the fabric. Tobari started to pant as it ran over her clit, Hina all the while still teasing her nipples.

Her breath became heavier and she felt herself inching closer to climax, running her hand through Hina's blonde hair and finding herself unable to resist patting one of her bunny ears, as silly as it seemed given they were, after all, fake. Her fingers strayed though, gently touching behind Hina's real ear, eliciting a soft muffled moan from her. If Hina's feeling good from it, then... Tobari ran her finger up and down, behind Hina's ear and along her earlobe.

Hina was rocking her hips just a little faster, and kissing Tobari's nipple just a little more vigorously now. She closed her eyes, the two of them listening to each other's quiet moans and sighs as they both felt the sensation peak, and came together.

"Hey--", Hina said after a moment spent just lying there together, side by side. "--Ahaha, it actually felt kind of good when you played with my ear with my ear like that... What made you think of that?".

"It just came to mind... Because of the bunny ears I guess", Tobari said, blushing a little. Hina giggled. "See, a lot of good came out of wearing them huh?".


End file.
